


you hold me captive

by dayevsphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 14:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil
Summary: Phil doesn't want to do the dishes and his cute flatmate isn't budging.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	you hold me captive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JudeAraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/gifts).

> happy birthday jude!!!! i hope this silly thing helped with the birthday blues <333
> 
> read and reblog on tumblr [here!](https://dayevsphil.tumblr.com/post/189416114958/you-hold-me-captive)

“I don’t want to do the dishes,” Phil groans, stretching out on the sofa like Dan won’t make him get up if he looks comfortable enough. From the unimpressed look he gets in response, he doesn’t think it’s going to work.

“Too fucking bad it’s your chore this week, then,” says Dan. He shoves at Phil’s socked feet. “Get up, lazybones, they won’t wash themselves.”

“Let’s just buy new dishes.”

Dan scoffs. “Last week you yelled at me for buying a new spatula. A spatula, Phil.”

“It was, like, fifteen quid,” Phil says, kicking lightly at Dan’s thigh. “I guess you’ve got a point. It would get expensive quick to keep replacing our dishes every time they get dirty. We could just buy paper plates from Poundland, couldn’t we?”

“Why do you want to kill the planet, Phil?”

“What has the planet ever done for me?”

The tell-tale deepening of Dan’s dimple makes Phil smile in anticipation of the fond, exasperated grin he always gets as a reward for saying stupid things.

“Phil,” says Dan. “It’s your turn to do the dishes. Stop trying to wriggle out of it.”

Phil groans and shoves his feet into Dan’s lap, stretching further and squirming to make Dan laugh. “But I don’t _want_ to.”

“Well, I’m not doing it for you,” Dan says, fingers curling around Phil’s ankles. He’s probably just trying to keep Phil from kicking him in his dangly bits by accident, but the warmth of his hands sends a familiar signal to Phil’s brain. Bad idea to crush on your flatmate, he reminds himself for probably the fiftieth time this month. “I’ve already done the bathroom, haven’t I, so you can’t even swap me the worst chore.”

“I’ll do anything else on your list,” Phil wheedles.

“No, you won’t, you’ll just whine until I do everything,” says Dan. “I’m not falling for it again.”

“You’re the worst person in the world,” Phil informs him. He sighs heavily and props himself up on his elbows, a clear indication that he’s ready to get up.

He can’t, though, because Dan’s big, warm hands are still wrapped around his ankles.

Dan is distracted by whatever’s happening on their TV screen - Phil stopped paying attention to it halfway through dinner to unravel the beginnings of a video idea in his head, and he isn’t about to tune in now - and doesn’t seem to notice that he’s holding Phil in place and one of his thumbs is absently brushing over Phil’s skin. His dimple is still showing even though he isn’t actively smiling, and Phil wants to poke at it. He’s never been very good at self control of any kind.

“Boop,” he says as he sits up properly and prods at Dan’s soft cheek.

“What are you doing?” Dan laughs, swatting at Phil’s hand. Phil keeps trying to poke his face, because every time he does it, Dan giggles and tries to stop him, and maybe he never really grew out of pulling pigtails.

“You’ve got a good face,” says Phil. Roughhousing is fun and it gives Phil a good excuse to get Dan’s hands on him, but losing is pretty fun, too. He grins and lets Dan catch both of his wrists in one hand, because that’s absolutely sending the familiar signals that he _needs_ to stop feeling when it’s Dan.

“D’you think complimenting me will make me do the dishes?” Dan asks, eyes sparkling with that fondness that Phil will do almost anything for.

“Is it working?” Phil grins.

“No, and it won’t,” Dan says, clearly trying not to smile back at Phil. His eyes are pretty and warm and they drop to look at Phil’s lips, which is enough to make Phil’s breath catch. “You’re gonna bite your tongue off one of these days.”

Oh, right, the tongue thing. That’s why Dan is looking at his mouth.

“Fine,” Phil sighs. “I’ll do the bloody dishes. You’ll have to let go of me first, though.”

Dan isn’t holding him very tightly - Phil could absolutely just pull his wrists or his ankles out of Dan’s grip with very little resistance, but he doesn’t want to. There’s a long moment, where Dan’s gaze doesn’t shift and neither does his hold, and Phil’s stomach flips in some kind of anticipation, but then the moment is over.

“Alright, off you go,” says Dan, taking his hands back into his own personal space and sitting back in his regular spot.

The moment is over, but Phil is still feeling warm and tingly and, maybe, procrastinating the chore even longer. He leans into Dan and presses a smacking, silly sort of kiss to Dan’s dimple. It’s probably something he can laugh off if he needs to.

Dan’s cheeks flush pink and that sparkle is still there, so Phil doesn’t think he’ll need to. He turns and pulls Phil in for a soft, sweet kiss with two fingers under Phil’s chin.

“I’m still not doing your dishes,” Dan murmurs into the space between their mouths.

Phil groans. “Oh, come _on_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to chicken and cat for reading this over to make sure it was palatable and bullying me for calling it a drabble dhsgjkg thank you for everything!!


End file.
